To you, 2000 years from now
by Aratte
Summary: Post-Grün Story In Levi's point of view.


**Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. Post-Grün Story is published online and solely a not-for-profit fan work**

**.**

"**To you, 2000 years from now"**

**Post-****Grün**** Story**

**In Levi's point of view.**

**.**

**Cerita tambahan dari Attack on Titan Fanbook Light Novel 01 Grün : tijakbuyuk dotcom ****(/) produk (/) ln01**

**.**

**Sudah setahun lebih sejak ****Grün**** diterbitkan dalam bentuk doujinshi light novel, cerita sampingan ini dibuat untuk memperingati ****Grün****, hadiah bagi pembacanya, dan untuk meramaikan ulang tahun grup RivaEre+EruMin FTW.**

**Bagi yang belum membaca ****Grün****, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini. Selain mengandung spoiler berat bagi jalan cerita, dan pastinya akan memusingkan Anda.**

**Setting cerita post-****Grün**** mengambil tempat setelah ending bab 3.**

**Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagi**** musik**** dari**** Shingeki no Kyojin OST yang berjudul track M-05 dari OST CD-02, dan 'Eye Water versi akustik' atau track M-03' dari album OST CD-0****2.**

**Dan satu musik lagi untuk kisah ini: Spring Charm by Adrian von Ziegler yutub dotcom **** (/) watch?v=YGkuJlEZy04**

**Hahah maaf, saya selalu music freak.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk semua pembacanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_D__i masa lalu__ k__au adalah harapan bagi umat manusia__, dan aku adalah pelindungmu__. Di masa kini __k__au adalah pelindung hutan ini__, maka akan kulindungi__ apa yang __k__au tinggalkan._

**. **

Makan waktu dua tahun.

Hutan itu tumbuh semegah dan sehijau dalam memori. Batang kokoh berkambiun lebar tinggi menjulang ke angkasa. Aroma natural mengambang dari dedaunan bersulur lumut. Bunyi-bunyian hutan menemani perjalanan tim ilmuwan Survey Corps. Kembang mekar kemerahan mengambangkan wangi seroja dan—bunga lotus merah aneh bernama binomial _Nelumbo n. Zoe_. Hanji yang memberi nama sebagai penemu sah.

Lotus merah merekah sepanjang jalan setapak. Ia menjadi pagar betis berbentuk petak-petak liar, menyembul di antara akar-akaran raksasa. Petunjuk jalan bagi Levi.

Nifa, asisten Hanji, masuk hutan dengan senter dan infra merah, bertanya bagaimana Levi dapat bergerak bebas di dalam hutan tanpa bantuan. Levi menjawab hutan itu sangat terang, besar, berbokong lebar. Warnanya amat semarak antara hijau bercampur oranye senja dan emas sampanye. Musim gugur memberi hutan gigantis warna tercerah, mengalahkan cagar alam rekayasa tujuh warna di tengah kota metropolis. Hutan itu terang di mata Levi. Hanya mata Levi.

Levi bangun di pagi hari perayaan kemerdekaan manusia. Tahun 3347, seberisik tahun sebelumnya. Umbul-umbul merah sepanjang jalan, konvoi kendaraan tingkat tiga, dan telepon masuk dari Hanji.

Suara wanita itu mendengung dari layar tipis hologram."Pangeran, kau sudah seminggu absen memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit."

Levi mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Apa kata mereka."

"Tentang kondisimu, atau tentang hutan?"

"Hutanku, kacamata busuk. Kondisiku aku sudah tahu. Entah seminggu atau sehari sisa waktuku."

"Sisa waktumu bisa kau perpanjang sampai satu bulan lagi."

"Itu yang kau bilang tahun lalu."

Napas Hanji berhembus berat. "Levi—"

"Kanker sudah menggerogoti hingga kepalaku. Aku sudah tidak lagi tumbuh rambut."

"Bohong, aku masih bisa lihat rambut separuh-separuhmu dari sini."

Seulas senyum tipis di bibir mantan kapten itu.

Sesaat Hanji membisu.

Sambil menatap layar tipis tembus pandang, Levi duduk di ranjang. Kerutan halus dan gelap memekat di bawah matanya. Otot tubuh menciut, dan kerah kemejanya longgar membalut garis pundaknya yang meruncing. Teh hitam mengepul di samping meja, diangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Dia pucat. Dia menderita. Dia menyedihkan. Siapa yang percaya dia adalah prajurit terkuat di masa mudanya? Dia lelaki biasa, sakit dan kehilangan.

"Permintaan terakhir?" tanya Hanji, suaranya teredam festival di luar jendela.

Menyeduh teh, Levi menjawab, "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Hanji mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. "Apa lagi."

"Maaf, aku tidak mungkin bisa datang ke pernikahanmu dan si gundul pirang." Levi mengangkat undangan pernikahan dari kertas. "Kuno dan berselera rendah—undangan dari kertas ini."

Hanji menggeleng.

"Mungkin satu permintaan," kata Levi lambat-lambat.

"Aku mendengarmu."

"Aku butuh perekam memori," kata Levi. "dengan teknologi tercanggih yang tak akan musnah hingga 2000 tahun mendatang."

Hanji mengangguk.

"Aku ingin hutan itu tumbuh, merambat dan menjajah metropolis, sampai dahannya masuk ke dalam jendela kamarku."

"_Well_, ketika itu aku pun sudah mati dan umat manusia sudah berpindah ke planet lain. Tapi misi itu akan kusanggupi bersama keturunanku."

Levi meneguk teh, dan terbatuk.

Hanji menunggu sampai mantan kapten itu berhenti dan menarik napas. Pria itu berjalan ke arah jendela. Punggungnya bungkuk sarat beban, memunggungi layar.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempatnya," kata Levi.

"Kau bisa pergi kapanpun yang kau mau, bahkan sekarang." Hanji menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan tombol putus komunikasi. Berlama-lama. Jarinya bergetar.

"Hanji."

"Hmp."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku yang seharusnya—ah sudahlah." Hanji mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku selalu berdoa untukmu, Levi. Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal."

Anggukan pelan dari Levi.

Koneksi terputus.

Hanji Zoe melepas kacamata, menekan mata sembabnya dengan punggung tangannya.

.

Maka di hutan itu ia kembali.

Di muka hutan, Levi mendongak. Dengan mata menyipit dan bantuan alat, dia masih kesulitan melihat puncak pohon gigantis.

Rasa penasaran apa yang membawanya ingin melihat puncak pohon? Dua tahun lalu dia sudah melihatnya. Naik ke atas sana, bersama seseorang.

Levi melangkah masuk hutan.

Sensasinya tidak jauh berbeda dari saat pertama murni dingin. Aroma kerak, lapisan kambium, kelembaban tanah, dan embun sedingin es tipikal belantara—

Perbedaannya kini, hutannya sangat cerah.

Cahaya matahari sulit menembus kerapatan dedaunan, tapi dia bisa melihat jalan terang. Entah batang atau daun berwarna keemasan memancarkan sinar natural, atau kelopak merah lotus yang menggiring langkahnya secara pasti ke tempat tujuan.

Levi berbelok ke sebelah barat, di mana area pepohonan tampak jarang.

Di tempat ini, dua tahun lalu mayat-mayat bergelimpangan.

Batang pohon dirusak oleh peledak dan peletus laser. Pohon-pohon bertubrukan dan tumbang.

Kini pohon-pohon itu sudah berdiri lagi.

Levi ingat dengan pasti, di antara celah gelap dua pohon kembar yang sebelumnya rubuh di sana, sepasang mata tajam itu bersinar.

Levi menatap celah itu.

Menunggu.

Tak ada yang datang.

Levi bergerak lagi, ke barat laut.

Areal hutan tumbuh subur karena vitamin tanah dan suntikan pupuk dari Survey Corps. Di sini, dua tahun lalu, hutan itu mengalami kerusakan parah. Puing-puing markas Teroris Eco saling menyatu, terbelit sulur di sana-sini menjadi rongsokan. Goa pertambangan tertutup tanah.

Danau air jernih berjarak sangat dekat dari goa pertambangan.

Ketika Levi datang, sekelibat jubah hijau memercikkan air danau.

Hanya ilusi mata.

Pohon kecil menjorok turun hingga dahannya terbenam di bawah air. Dua tahun yang lalu, pohon itu masih tegak berdiri memayungi mereka berdua.

Levi mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air, mencari aroma manis kesukaannya. Dibawa ke hidungnya. Hanya ada wangi air murni bercampur embun.

Menuju ke utara. Jalanan menurun, menanjak, kabut tipis menebal.

Dua tahun yang lalu. Tim Survey Corps berbelok menuju arah yang salah karena tipu daya sihir si pemilik hutan.

Di depan Levi saat ini, kabut menurun. Jalan terang berpagarbetis pohon-pohon raksasa terbentang lurus.

Di ujung jalan itu berdiri pohon raksa paling besar. Disekelilingnya adalah padang bunga.

Bunga-bunga itu dia tanam di sana.

Di dahan pohon terbesar di sana, rumah pohon bertengger tanpa penopang. Pada pangkal pohon penuh semaknya, tersimpan harta karun—berbentuk buku-buku—hasil curian dari tenda Hanji.

Di bawah pohon ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu. Berkomunikasi, belajar bicara, berbagi kehidupan.

Rumah sepetak kecil itu sudah tidak ada. Buku-buku curian itu sudah melebur menjadi butiran debu.

Mungkin tidak pernah ada.

Warna pekat lotus merah mengalihkan mata Levi.

Bunga-bunga itu menyebar, panjang membentuk garis, dan berakhir pada satu bunga.

Bunga lotus merah yang satu ini lebih besar dari yang lain, tumbuh pada gundukan tanah subur, di bawah pohon paling besar pula. Dua tahun lalu, Levi yang menanam bunga itu.

Bertangkai-tangkai bunga jenis lain terserak di sampingnya. Bunga-bunga yang dikumpulkan menjadi buketan sejak dua tahun lalu. Mereka tak pernah layu.

Levi berjalan terhuyung. Mata buram lagi, nyeri dari lengannya yang buntung menjalar ke puncak kepala. Dada bergemuruh karena sesak.

Di samping bunga itu, Levi mengambil tempat duduk. Kepala bersandar di batang pohon, dia menahan napas.

"Kau benar," bisik Levi. "Ini adalah tempat kita bertemu pertama kali."

Levi menengadahkan wajah. Daun jatuh tertiup semilir angin.

Dua tahun yang lalu, daun-daun itu berguguran banyak sekali kau bisa berendam di antaranya.

Levi menutup mata. Suara angin berputar-putar. Bisikan-bisikan berbahasa kuno bergema halus. Cicitan tupai. Gema embun jatuh. Burung-burung mungil beterbangan serentak dengan kelompoknya. Kelinci kasak-kusuk di antara semak. Rusa cantik sedang merumput.

Kepala Levi tersentak. "Eren?"

Jubah hijau berkelebar di antar pepohonan. Seringai senyum bocah yang dia sukai. Hanya sebentar. Menghilang. Ilusi. Walau hanya ilusi, dia mengharapkan tipuan mata lebih lama lagi. biarkan sihir itu datang merengkuhnya, membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Di setiap sudut hutan itu bersembunyi kepingan kenangan-kenangan yang harus dia jaga sampai mati.

"Eren," desah Levi. "Aku datang mengunjungimu. Kau di mana?"

Tangkai-tangkai bunga bergoyang.

Levi menggaruk tanah di bawahnya. "Aku tahu kau di sini. Kau adalah ruh. Kau adalah hutan ini secara keseluruhan. Hutanmu sangat indah. Aku pernah mengatakannya sekali. Kau pasti lupa. Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menepati salah satu janjiku. Kami berhasil menghidupkan hutanmu sehingga kau bisa terlahir kembali. Jangan malas. Ini sudah saatnya kau bangun. Apa kau tidak tahu cara berterima kasih?"

Pokok-pokok besar memantulkan suara omelan Levi. Di atas kepala, daun-daun berkisikan berbunyi menertawai.

"—Sekalipun kau ada di sini saat ini, aku tahu kau pasti sudah melupakanku. Otak berkapasitas memori terendah milikmu itu hanya mampu menampung ingatan dua minggu terakhir. Bocah tolol, kau tak mungkin bisa mengingatku sekeras apapun kau berusaha."

Levi terbatuk, menutup mulut.

Darah di telapak tangannya.

"Dan sekeras apapun usahaku, dengan tubuh ini, aku tidak bisa menepati janji."

Tangan Levi berkepal. Tinjunya bergetar kuat. Dia akan kehilangan kesadaran lagi, dan di tempat ini, tak akan ada yang mengulurkan alat bantuan.

"Tunggu aku, Eren," bisiknya.

Di tempat ini.

Dia ingin tidur abadi.

Bersama anak itu.

Sejak bertemu dengan anak itu, Levi sudah bisa menebak akhir hidupnya. Dia akan mati tidak jauh-jauh dari pohon itu. Di tanah tempat bocah itu bermukim. Di hutan dalam genggamannya. Levi mati di sini. Jasadnya akan membusuk, menjadi tanah, menyatu dengan bumi tempat ruh anak itu berdiam.

Kematian yang tidak buruk.

Semilir angin bertiup kencang. Hawa manis familier mengambang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mata Levi memberat.

Suara langkah kakinya halus. Tumpukan dedaunan bergeser akibat hentakan sepasang kaki mungil. Langkah itu berhenti beberapa jarak dari Levi.

Levi membuka mata.

Ah. Ilusi lagi. Yang kali ini sangat nyata.

Bukan hanya bentuk, tapi aroma manis yang menguar di sekitar tubuh, dan suaranya.

Wujudnya kecil. Dia memang selalu bocah, walau tidak sekecil itu. Kalau manusia, kira-kira usianya baru 9 tahun.

Mata hijau zamrud itu berkerlip basah. Bulat dan besar seperti bola ping-pong. Pipinya kenyal dengan rona merah sehat. Kulit tubuhnya cokelat bercahaya. Dia mengenakan tudung hijau kumal. Ujung kupingnya runcing meniru sosok mistis peri di masa lalu.

Dengan wujud itu, dia benar-benar seperti bocah peri hutan.

Bocah jejadian itu mendekat. Tangannya merenggang dan mengepal. Gestur itu. Levi tahu bocah itu sedang bersiap-siap mewujudkan panah dan busur untuk menembak lawannya.

Suara Levi parau. "Eren?"

Bocah itu berhenti.

Mata zamrud membulat dan alisnya berkedut-kedut. Bibir kemerahannya membuka.

"Siapa kau?"

Di antara mereka, dinding berwujud angin menerbangkan serbuk dari benang sari spesies lotus merah. Daun-daun emas meredup kekuningan. Selebihnya hijau.

Membisu sejenak, kemudian, Levi tersenyum lemah.

Mata Levi buram antara menahan sakit luar biasa, dan air menggenangi sudut matanya.

Ah. Bahkan dengan otak berkapasitas tak terhingga dalam menyimpan memori, Levi tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia menangis.

Bocah itu mendekat, berlutut di sampingnya.

Pasti bocah itu baru terlahir kembali. Air mata manusia sesuatu yang baru baginya. Mata hijau bulat mengamati dengan antusias. Air mata pria sekarat itu seperti tetesan embun, tapi lebih jernih.

Jarinya yang kecil mengelus pipi Levi.

"Apa—kau mengerti yang kukatakan?" tanya Levi.

Bocah itu tertegun sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Levi mendengus. Bicara saja sudah cukup sulit untuknya, maka Levi melakukan improvisasi. Dia mencabut bunga lotus merah yang tertanam di puncak gundukan tanah subur.

Bunga itu diserahkan kepada bocah itu.

"Hadiah perpisahan," bisik Levi.

Bingung, bocah itu menerima bunganya dengan enggan.

"Dahulu kala aku bertemu seorang seseorang—remaja laki-laki. Jejadian. Dia berumur entah beberapa abad tapi kupanggil dia bocah. Dia sangat menyukai bunga itu. Dia membaca buku tentang tips memberi bunga kepada orang yang dia cintai." Levi mendengus. "Bocah tolol. Aku sudah bilang padanya aku tidak suka bunga."

Si bocah peri menelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan bocah itu untuk datang mengunjunginya. Dia menderita amnesia akut. Memorinya lenyap setiap minggu hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk mengingat teman-teman barunya. Hari ini kami saling berpeluk, minggu depan dia sudah melupakanku. Dia bisa membunuhku kapan saja dan menuduhku sebagai penyusup kerajaannya. Tapi aku tetap datang."

Si bocah peri mengerutkan dahi. Levi tahu, ketika bocah itu sedang mengerutkan dahi, maka ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Di dalam kepalaku tersimpan setiap memori yang ingin dia jaga."

Mata hijau membulat.

Sorot mata Levi melemah. Mengecap rasa asin darah di mulutnya, dia berkata, "Aku datang untuk membuatnya ingat. Kalau dia lupa, aku akan datang lagi membuatnya ingat. Sumpahku tak akan lekang hingga akhir jaman."

Levi meneguk ludah, menatap dahan-dahan yang menjorok turun memayungi keduanya dalam gelap.

Bocah itu ikut-ikut menatap ke atas.

"Tapi, waktuku tinggal sedikit. Tugasku sudah selesai. Seterusnya kuserahkan kepada Hanji. Dia akan datang mengunjungimu secara berkala, sesuai dengan janjinya, merawat hutanmu, menjagamu tetap ada. Peninggalanku ada di tangan Hanji. Jangan pernah lupakan Hanji."

Bocah itu mendekatkan badannya. Hangat. Hidup. Ada jantung berdetak di sana. Dia berwujud padat, bukan asap. Dia nyata. Tudung hijaunya tersingkap. Helaian rambut cokelatnya menggelitik sisi pipi Levi.

Levi memeluk bocah itu dengan satu tangan, dan mengusap helaian rambut halus kecokelatannya. Wangi yang mengambang dari setiap helaian rambutnya. Kulitnya yang halus.

"Maaf—sudah sangat mengantuk. Aku ingin beristirahat," desah Levi.

Wajah bulat Eren tertutup bintik-bintik hitam di matanya.

Bocah itu membalas pelukannya. Dia seperti anak hilang yang baru saja menemukan pria terkapar tak dikenal. Merasa iba, dan memeluk.

Berbalut hangat dan kesejukan mistis. Pandangan Levi menggelap.

Wajah damai mantan prajurit terkuat tertutup bayang-bayang dedaunan, menggelap sampai hingga napas terakhirnya berhembus pelan.

Hutan gigantis dalam keheningan. Daun-daun jatuh mengering keemasan. Kecerahan meredup menjadi kegelapan pekat. Angin hangat seketika dingin, membungkus tubuh jasad yang terbujur kaku dalam pelukan bocah kesayangannya.

Bocah itu masih berlutut, mengguncang tubuh pria itu. Dia ingin menyebutkan sebuah nama. Di dalam rongga dadanya perasaan itu bergemuruh menyesakkan. Bocah itu menangis. Bingung, dia menatap air yang keluar dari matanya.

Dua ribu tahun kemudian, dua ribu tahun seterusnya, anak itu masih hidup.

Duduk di sebelah batu nisan tak bernama, menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang tidak bisa ingat nama dan wajahnya. Busur dan panah di tangan.

.

.

Suatu hari, wanita berkacamata datang memperkenalkan diri bernama Zoe, dia membawa pesan dari seseorang di masa lalu.

Pesan itu berisi ingatan seseorang.

.

.

.

Akhir dunianya fana. Imortal tak mengenal akhir.

Dia mati, hidup kembali. Duduk menunggu di sebelah nisan. Menanam pohon sepanjang waktu. Hutannya menembus kota metropolis.

Dia berteriak kesenangan. Salah satu mimpi ribuan tahunnya terealisasikan.

_Aku ingin hutanku tumbuh luas mencapai kota metropolismu_.

Tapi kepada siapa dia pernah menceritakan mimpinya?

Dahan-dahan besar menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung berjendela banyak. Kamar seseorang bernama Kapten Levi di masa ribuan tahun silam.

Si tudung hijau mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Ke setiap sudut kamar, ke bawah kolong ranjang berbentuk kapsul, mengusap cermin yang sudah buram.

Dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Selain rasa sepi dan kehilangan di dadanya.

.

.

Dua ribu tahun dari sekarang. Dua ribu tahun seterusnya.

.

.

Cinta dan penantiannya tidak pernah mati.

.

.

.

Hutannya memenuhi bumi. Di balik warna gelap hijau itu, tersimpan kepingan-kepingan memori.

Kisah cinta yang ia jaga baik-baik kekal hingga akhir zaman.

Akhir zaman yang entah kapan. Tiada akhir.

Namun, ketika berakhir, satu zaman berlalu, zaman lain datang.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia membayangkan dirinya terbangun di sebuah dunia yang tidak lagi berwarna hijau, tapi penuh warna. Dia membuka mata tidak di bawah pepohonan.

Kerajaan barunya berwujud lain.

Tangannya yang mungil menggapai-gapai, ingin meraih dunia barunya yang luas.

Tangan lain menyambut.

Wajah seseorang yang sangat ingin dia ingat. Sepasang lengan kuat merengkuhnya.

Ia tumbuh dari kepingan-kepingan sayap. Rapuh dan memakan waktu untuk berkumpul menjadi satu. Walau harus menembus ruang dan waktu, dia percaya makhluk hidup diciptakan saling berpasangan.

Di saat itu, sepasang sayap akan kembali menyatu.

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal melindungimu. Di masa lalu. Di masa kini. Di masa depan_

.

.

END


End file.
